


Feathers of Ink

by KenjiroS



Series: Warm nights [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fluff, M/M, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Relationship tag to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjiroS/pseuds/KenjiroS
Summary: A figuratively and literally lost soul finds home..That's the whole thing. Also, fluff.





	Feathers of Ink

**Author's Note:**

> A spin off of Midnight in a bottle, starting a little before the events in it. Thank you for stopping by.

  He was…lost. Yes. That was a good word for it. He was lost. This…He looked around. This city had  been the last stop of the bus and he didn’t have money for a new ticket. Well, he did, but he wouldn’t have anything left for food. Which, sadly, also looked like a lost cause. The bus stop was surrounded by tall buildings and it was dark enough that aside from the suspicious types lurking around probably every station in the world, there was nobody around. He pulled his hood lower. Better to keep to himself.

  Checking out the name of the city on the stop didn’t exactly help since he’d never heard of the place. Not really. There was some old memory trying to surface but it was too frayed around the edges and he couldn’t grasp its tail. He looked up, hoping for a sign of…anything, really, some direction to take. His hood fell back but some letters sprayed on the side of a building caught his attention.

 “UNNATURAL SLUMP”

  Oh. It was…a beginning ? Judging by what he’d been hearing since he was small, this was the direction he had to head for. There was probably something there, someone, who would help him find his place. Or at least share their dinner with him. A clock on a tower somewhere chimed twice. Their breakfast. He slung the strap of his bad over his chest and headed down the street. All he could do was walk.

 

  An hour later, he would had thought he had been going in the wrong direction if not for the increasingly vulgar graffiti on the walls and the worse and worse condition of the buildings. There were vague messages towards certain people, he guessed, things addressed to a king ? Some to generals, one or two to a doctor, though the last ones were disturbingly sexual in nature. He felt like he was walking towards a warzone, with more and more houses being obviously vacant. The wind sang through the broken glass of their windows and the empty blackness felt like it was creeping between his shoulderblades. He hadn’t seen or heard anyone in the last half an hour.

  And It was cold. They said the coldest part of the night was four in the morning. He guessed it was around that time, because while he had a sweater under his hoodie, there was nothing to stop the wind from reaching his skin. And it bit. It bit hard and his teeth were chattering, but he kept going. That was his only hope, his only direction, only choice, and all he had to do was stick to it to the very end. He had to believe there was a happy ending waiting for him. Anything else was not an option so he just dismissed it from his mind. No need to entertain impossible or implausible possibilities. He had a plan and he just had to stick to it. No matter what. Because if he allowed himself to dwell on the “what ifs” he could just sit down there and wait for the frost to claim him. And that was also not an option. He just had to keep walking.

  Something…forced him out of his head. A sound. Voices. Human voices. He stopped. Something…was not right. The pink of dawn was nowhere to be seen, winter nights being almost endless and the days – only a few hours long. He had to keep going, he knew it, but he didn’t like the sound of those voices. Looking over the corner of the building, he saw a group of men and women, seemingly a little older than him, laughing in front of a bar of some sorts. It was the first openly occupied place he’d seen in the last hour but his own human instinct, and not his other instinct, was telling him not to go there. Something wasn’t right. He didn’t belong there. He just had to pass by the place and keep walking. He had no idea how long, but he had to keep walking.

   He looked around. Maybe he could take a detour ? But the buildings weren’t following a simple straight line anymore and with most of the street lights missing, he wasn’t sure if he could find the street again. If, of course, it was the right street. So, walking past the bar it was. He took a deep breath and made the first step.

  He felt the difference the moment his feet were outside of his cover. The giggles and conversations stopped. He wouldn’t look. If he did, he would attract attention. As long as he didn’t engage people, they would not engage him. He kept walking.

 - Hey, there ! – This was not directed towards him. – Hey, you ! Where are you going, babe ?

  It was not directed towards him. He started walking faster. He just had to get past the bar. That was all.

 - I was talking to you, you little bitch ! – The voice was close behind him, too close, and while he was on the other side of the street, he could hear the whistles.

 - Get it here ! – A woman’s voice, high and slurring. He was tempted to run but dogs chased and smelled fear, and whoever was closing on behind him was like a feral animal hot on his trail. He just had to walk until they lost interest. He would be safe. Only a little more.

 - I asked you a question ! – He smacked face first into something. No, he realised after taking a step back. Into someone. A big, heavy-set man. As tall as him, but even the suit wasn’t hiding his muscles. The man crossed his arms, biceps even more pronounced, and tiled his head to the side. But the voice had come from behind him…Was it one of the other guys ? He swallowed. Was he surrounded ? Should he scream ? Another thought, right after this one. Would it matter if he did ? – When I speak to you, you will…

 - Would you, please, explain what is going on here ? – The man in front of him sounded calm and nothing in his face betrayed anything other than routine. The steps behind him had paused and he could almost feel the man’s heavy breathing on his neck. He was sure that if his hood had been down, he would had curled in a ball on the sidewalk or something. – I asked a question.

 - It’s not safe for a boy to walk around so late. All kinds of people crawl down these streets. I’m sure you understand, General. – There was apology in the tone, but it was like translucent ice over an ocean – there for show but not even trying to hide the abyss underneath. – We were going to call the police, you see, because he looks so young. We were just trying to help.

  Not even a muscle twitched on the face of the ma he’d walked face-first into. The silence dragged and all he could hear were his own breaths and heartbeat.

 - I bet you were. You. – And this time, it was addressed to him. He looked up from the ground only to meet a pair of vibrant green eyes that glowed in the near-darkness. – With me. Come on.

  And then he turned on his heels, not even checking to see if he was following. He, on the other hand, was still rooted to the cement. Who was that ? Should he go ?

 - I’d go if I were you, babe. The Generals don’t ask twice. Unless you want to come and join us. Which I’ll take your actions as unless you hurry up like the little puppy you are. He can’t protect you forever. Of course, I’d love you to stay and chat, and I can promise you, you will like it, too. At some point…

   There was going to be a touch on his back, he just knew it. The world shifted and tilted, his vision going monochrome and the sounds going strangely distorted like he was under deep water. _A faceless shadow reaching to touch his face and he couldn’t move, something tight around his wrists. Bile in his throat, a hand coming to his cheek with enough momentum to knock him out. Sweaty palms on the small of his back and down, more than one hand, more than two, blood rising to bruise beneath the skin and his lip splitting without touch…_

The pavement meeting his palm dragged him out before his nose suffered and he felt it, this time, a hand tight around his hood, choking the air in his lungs and forcing his head back. He had to…move. Move. Run. He had to… His hand found purchase on the sidewalk and he spring like a runner, the man’s shouts ringing in his ears. What he had to do was find the other man, the one with the green eyes. Running without any food in his for the last two days wouldn’t get him far but he just needed…

  Under a lonely street light, two men stood, talking. He slowed down, unsure, but when they turned to him, he saw the green-eyed was the one leaning on the stone fence behind him. His companion, taller, lankier, curlier, twisted his lips in some parody of a smile but his savior just pressed his cigarette in the stone and dropped the stub in his pocket.

 - Come on. We have to find you a place to stay, at least for a little while. – No choice left, he followed.

 - Here, kid. – Looking up, he saw the other man holding his coat with a serene expression, no hint of that small smile, but also no visible anger. He shook his head. There were enough layers enveloping him that putting on even one more thing would be really uncomfortable.

 - Don’t be ridiculous, you’re shaking. – Mildly annoyed, the green-eyed man was waiting for them.

 - It’s fine. – The man with the coat snorted lightly.

 - Of course it is. Let’s go. Dawn is still far but we have to find you a place to stay for the night.

 - We got to finish the patrol, Iwaizumi. – Oh. The man who’d saved him suddenly had a name.

 - I’ll call Bokuto. He and whoever’s with him tonight can do it.

 - Oh ? – It was an almost cat-like sound, all kinds of questions summed in one syllable.

 - I want to check that place out. Tonight. It’s technically within the borders. Can’t have such a den of depravity in out jurisdiction, can we ? – And he smiled. Under the low light, with his bright eyes as compliment, the smile was white, sharp and…and sharp. Vampires. He was in the company of vampires. Or demons, though he didn’t know enough about the various kinds to recognise them. So, if they were vampires, then… He stopped.

  The two men turned to him with questions in their eyes.

 - I don’t want to give my blood. – Curly blinked, slowly, and then laughed. Iwaizumi just sighed.

 - Nobody will ask you for that, kid. You’re safe with us. – He didn’t want to go but he was entirely out of options. – Do you have a name ?

  Names were powerful. He knew that. Especially if he was the one to surrender his. He would give those people power over him. They were monsters and he had to protect himself from…

 - Whatever. – His mouth hung open. The vampire shook his head and kept walking without another word. He had done something wrong. He knew it, but had no idea what. His mother had always told him to be careful, especially with unnatural creatures. They all held power in different shapes and forms, and they all could use it to hurt. Destructive, that’s what it was, in different ways, but always bad. Was the man disappointed it hadn’t been as easy as he’d thought it would be ? He wished he knew. He wanted to believe, but the stress from the last few days was piling and he was suspicious of every little sound.

 - What are we going to do with him ? Oikawa will lose his mind if we drop a stray in his lap now, or whenever, to be honest. But with tonight’s meeting…

 - I’m taking him to the one place that will never turn away a stray. You go and report, I’ll meet you in twenty minutes.

 - The crow ? – The curly man sounded like he had a big smile on his face though he couldn’t be sure. – You think he will take him in ? With his pet and all ?

 - Well, it never stopped him before. And he’s kind, with connections. He will be gentle.

 - You place too much trust in him. Did you see what his own family did ? – They seemed to had forgotten about him. Good.

 - Oikawa trusts him. More than most people think it’s wise. And I trust Oikawa. With my life.

 - But not your sanity ? – Another jab.

 - Too late for that. Okay, you go, I will drop him off, see you in a few. Come on, kid. Let’s see if Daichi will have a spare chair for you.

  It was in that moment he finally allowed himself to look up. There were people walking around, not many, but they didn’t make a sound. The windows of the building were bright and he could almost feel the warmth. They were being watched, everyone pausing to steal a glance, but Iwaizumi kept walking so he ran after him to catch up. Conversations started again and he could almost feel a crowd but it was not hostile. Curious, and he felt like people were more or less taking notes, but not too aggressive.

 - And…we’re here. – Iwaizumi stopped by a glass door to look at him. His eyes were still as bright, but also kind.

  Inside, it was bright, organised and…loud. He couldn’t keep his eyes still for more than a moment, because what looked like hundreds of jars, bottles, boxes and pots were lining the walls and the low tables towards the front. It was a shop in the most literal sense, from the old-looking till, through the people mulling around, obviously just looking, all the way to the stocky smiling man behind the counter. Who was currently organizing feathers by size in jars. When he looked up, he saw the man’s eyes were warm, dark and soft.

 - Iwaizumi. What a nice surprise. Isn’t it a bit too early ? – There was curiousity in his tone, but nothing more, no pushing, nothing sly. Just a question.

 - I am going back. Look, Daichi, we found this young man by the border and it wasn’t a nice place. – The other man nodded a little. – Can he stay here until Oikawa finishes doing whatever he’s doing ? Then he can decide what to do.

 - Well. – No. That was what was coming. He looked around, trying to see the street and if it had any narrow places he could hide from the wind in. – He could stay until the end of the next night. Suga’s coming back and his flat is still being renovated so he’s got my spare bedroom. Sorry.

  The last was directed to him and he could only blink. Was the man apologizing to him ?

 - Should be enough. I have to run now, though. Thanks, Daichi ! – And the Iwaizumi turned to him. – This is Daichi. He’s nice. Don’t piss off his demon. – And then he ran from the shop. He swallowed. The other customers were looking at him and he didn’t like it. It felt too close to what had happened only shortly before, like the bar over again.

 - Here. – Daichi was pointing to a stuffed chair by the counter. – You sit there while I help my…Well, nobody. – Because everyone had left in the second his attention had been on the shop owner. – I am Daichi Sawamura. Feel free to drop the formalities. And this is my shop. – And then he waited.

  Another painful swallow and he considered the other man. He didn’t really have a choice. Again. There was a feeling on his tongue coming from the man. _Black so deep it shined with blue. Deep roots crawling through soil and rock and lava, but the tree was dry. Dead. Chopped off and lying on the ground. No stump, only dying roots and a dying tree. A sapling, tiny and green, peaking above snow and ice and storm. Just growing, just starting. New life in the middle of hail. Screams and pain and heartbreak behind his eyes. Loneliness. Empty space slowly being filled with darkness. A single black feather._

  He had to make a choice now. He had to be brave.

 - Tobio Kageyama. It’s an honour to meet you, Daichi-san.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other work, you know where Tobio is going to end up. If not, welcome to this ride. I hope you enjoy it and I hope I manage relatively frequent updates. Thank you for reading.


End file.
